El Metro
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Los hombres Casannova deben tomar el metro, ¿como harán para poder salir de allí?. Pasen y lean una divertida historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un mini fick sobre los hombres Casannova perdidos en el metro (Subterráneo) Pasen y lean esta divertida historia. Los personajes como la historia es de NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA.**_

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_

_**Esperamos sus comentarios, un saludo :) **_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

-¿Se puede saber por qué coño todos estábamos aquí? -me queje -estamos todos metidos en una puta furgoneta -.

Y era así, estábamos todos los hombres Casannova y mas, metidos aquí.

Duque, V, Hakon, Hannival, Troy, Blasco, Elagiar, Dario, Kevin, Rey, Brian, Verio, Maximo, Scorpion, Damon, Ryan, El Reverendo, Dominic, Dick, Tate, y Maluk, hijo de Verio.

Y por supuesto, estaba yo.

-deja de quejarte -siseo Maluk -

-no quiero -.

-no hubieses venido Vladimir -me dijo Damon.

-me han engaño, me han traído engañado -me queje.

Mi padre respiro hondo mirando iba al lado de duque y este iba conduciendo.

-aparte ¿dónde estamos? -.

-España -me dijo Hannival.

Rodé mis ojos, claro que sabíamos que estábamos en España.

-quise decir, ¿en qué parte?, y no me digas Madrid Hannival

Este se rio junto a su amigo. Los eran tan jodidamente iguales.

Respire hondo.

Todos estaban en sus cosas.

Extrañaba a Rosa María, quería estar con ella, y no aquí en mitad de no sé dónde.

Se escucho una pequeña explosión, y todos nos tensamos al instante.

-¿Que mierda ha sido eso? -Rey dijo mientras todos mirábamos hacia delante.

-mierda -siseo duque y se bajo de la furgoneta.

Uno a uno fuimos bajando, y ahora éramos varios hombres rodeando una furgoneta mientras del motor salía humo.

-¿qué ha pasado? -pregunto Darío -.

-que alguien lo arregle -se quejo su hermano.

Duque y V se miraron.

-mejor llamen a Devora -dije cansado -yo también quiero irme -.

Mi padre saco su móvil y puso el alta voz.

-pequeña -dijo cuando Devora atendió.

-¿qué coño quieres V? -

-yo también te quiero -.

-hemos tenido un problema con la furgoneta Devora -le dijo duque -sale humo del motor.

Devora comenzó a reírse, y cuando se canso hablo.

-bueno, es mejor que comiencen a caminar -colgó.

"Bien, muy muy bien" -.

-vayamos en metro -dijo Hannival -.

Todos lo miraron, y el comenzó a caminar junto a Troy, o Zombie Boy, o pervertido número dos. Era igual.

Los seguí, quería irme de aquí. No tenía idea donde estaba.

Y todos poco a poco comenzaron a seguirlos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Fuimos andando por la calle hasta que vimos las indicaciones del metro, había estado varias veces en Madrid y como cualquier ciudad grande, era un completo desorden.

Bajamos las escaleras y todos me seguían.

"_Estás en tu territorio y no sabes cómo coño moverte, intenta_ _ser un poco más normal Casannova, échale huevos y sácales_ _de aquí, cuanto menos tiempo estés entre la multitud mejor_"-.

Troy estaba justo a mi lado, cosa que me consolaba y no tardó demasiado en sonar mi teléfono móvil.

-¿Si?- atendí mientras me manejaba entra la bruma de gente y me plantaba frente al panel que marcaba el recorrido del metro-.

-Hannival-.

Era Anny.

-¿Como van las cosas por ahí peque?-.

-Bien... ¿tu cómo estás?-.

-Muy bien, voy a tomar el metro-.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Transporte público nena-.

-Ah... entiendo... te echo de menos-.

-Y yo a ti, pero tienes que esperar un poco más-.

-Oh por favor...- murmuró Duque mirando el recorrido-.

-Te quiero- le dije-.

-Te quiero- repitió y supe que estaba sonriendo-.

Colgué el teléfono y miré detenidamente ese jodido mapa que solo podía entender el jodido hijo de puta que lo creó en una noche de resaca, putas y cerveza barata.

-Ah...- dijo Hakon- bien... quien se pone la minifalda y hace autostop-.

-Que se la ponga Troy, el royo Tatoo se lleva ahora- dijo Rey-.

-Eh, basta de coñas- dijo Duque-.

Encendí un cigarrillo y al momento me siguió Troy, después Hakon,

Duque ya tenía el puro encendido, V... y todos los demás, había una gran nube de humo encima de nuestras cabeza.

-Señor... señor...- una mujer vestida con uniforme de seguridad-.

-¿Si?- dijo Duque girándose el primero, y yo hice lo mismo al igual que todos-.

La mujer se congeló y empezó a temblar, juntó sus piernas... "_Oh, sus bragas se han deshecho Casannova_"- tuve que reprimir una risa-.

-No se puede...- se aclaró la garganta- no se puede fumar aquí-.

-Oh, lo siento señorita...- V avanzó para salvarnos el culo a todos-.

-Pelayo-.

-Pelayo- V hizo que sonase como algo sucio y tórrido algo que a Hakon le causó gracia y a su hijo también- lo apagaremos ya-.

Todos tiramos el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastamos.

-Todo en orden entonces-.

-Si... ¿puedo ayudarles?- dijo la chica mirando a V fijamente-.

Pero todo cambió cuando el reverendo se acercó, no quería a ese hombre cerca de mi Anny.

-Mi familia y yo estamos perdidos...-.

-Bueno... ahora... ahora... ahora están en sol-.

-Sol- dijo Troy buscándolo en el mapa- ¿PERO QUE DISLÉXICO HA DISEÑADO ESTO?-.

-Está aquí- dijo Verio señalándolo-.

-Tenemos que ir a... pinar de chanmarín- dijo Hakon-.

-Entonces tienen que hacer varios trasbordos...-.

La mujer nos señaló donde nos teníamos que bajar y yo lo apunté mentalmente teníamos que tomar tres líneas... esto iba a ser divertido.

-¿Y cómo se paga?- preguntó Máximo-.

-Se sacan los tikets de esa máquina- explicó- me tengo que ir...-.

El reverendo le dedicó una sonrisa amable y la mujer por poco se cae por las escaleras mecánicas.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado con eso- murmuró Blasco-.

-No puedo evitarlo, todo se basa... en el encanto- dijo guiñando un ojo-.

Respiré hondo.

-Bueno el que sabe de ordenadores es Troy-.

Todos pasamos a mirarle.

-Bueno yo lo intento...- dijo caminando hacia esa máquina...- solo acepta monedas...-.

"VALE"-.

-Pues hay que pedir cambio- dijo Hakon- solo llevo tarjetas-.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Duque-.

-Llevo uno de 500- dijo V- ¿con eso vale?-.

-Sí pero vamos a cambiar- dijo Máximo- vamos a una ventanilla de información a ver si nos pueden ayudar-.

-Vale voy contigo- Dominic fue con él-.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Pov Duque)**

Respiro todo lo hondo que pude. Esto no podría ser verdad, pero para mi desgracia lo era.

Máximo y Verio fueron a pedir cambio como información. Y la empleada al verlos prácticamente quedo en shock; esa chica solo asentía a todo lo que esos dos preguntaban, y cuando pidieron cambio le dio una cantidad considerable de monedas sin ni siquiera aceptar el billete de 500 de Máximo.

Le sonrieron, y, esa chica abrió la boca lanzando un suspiro mientras sonreía.

-aquí está el cambio -dijo Máximo -¿donde debemos ir? -.

-a Chamartín -le contesto su padre -

-pues salgamos de aquí -dijo Verio -.

Cada quien cogió algunas monedas. El precio era dos euros. Dos simples euros, pensé que era una broma. Pero al parecer no lo era.

Parecíamos unos críos, uno detrás del otro esperando a pasar hacia el lado donde venia el metro.

-apúrate rapuncel -le grito V -.

-hey, espera... un momento -.

Respire hondo nuevamente. "cálmate duque"

Por fin Hakon paso al otro lado, el siguiente fue Brian. El siguiente Rey que se guardo el dinero y paso sin pagar. Pude ver como Troy rodó los ojos, y el siguiente fue el, y el siguiente su fiel e inseparable amigo Hannival.

Así cada quien fue pasando.

Mire a mi alrededor, aquí no había nadie. El lugar estaba vació completamente, solo estábamos nosotros.

V se sentó en un banco mirando a la nada.

Me senté a su lado mirando de la misma manera.

-¿Cuanto falta para que llegue el metro? -pregunto Brian -.

-ummm unos diez minutos -le dijo Rey -he preguntando antes de pasar.

-duque -dijo V -esto parece un puto sueño -.

-lo sé -.

-quiero estar con mi diosa...-

-y yo con mi pequeña Bree...-

-eres el pervertido numero tres -.

-¿numero tres? -.

-sí, el numero uno es Hannival, el dos es Troy y el tres eres tu -.

-¿Gracias? -.

-por nada -.

-era sarcasmo hermano -.

-¿Estás bien rapuncel? -le pregunto Troy.

Ambos miramos hacia Hakon que se escondía detrás de Troy con una capucha de esa sudadera que tenia.

-¿de dónde has sacado esa sudadera? -le pregunto V.

-La he tomado prestada antes de bajar al metro -le contesto él con una sonrisa-

-¿Acaso te gusto boquita de fresa? -le dijo Troy -no te despega de mi lado.

-no, no quiero que tu chico se sienta celoso -le contesto riendo -alguien me puede reconocer...-

-y se junta con troy -murmure bajo -que es el menos llamativo de todos -

Escuche como V comenzó a reírse.

Se escucho el ruido del metro que se acercaba y Rey se hiso hacia atrás.

-yo... -murmuro -nunca he tomado esa cosa -.

Me levante junt ambos caminamos acercándonos a la vez que el metro se acercaba. Troy sujeto a Rey se la camiseta y lo metió dentro del metro como su fuese un muñeco.

Por suerte no había mucha gente, pero las personas que había y en especial las mujeres. Juntaron sus piernas y suspiraron todas a la vez.

No se podía hacer nada, éramos Casannova. Simplemente, éramos perfectos.

Me fije en el plano que había en el metro mirando las estaciones, teníamos que hacer tres trasbordo.

Cuando se detuvo en la otra estación entro más gente en el metro, y sentía como poco a poco iba quedando pegado a unas de las puertas mientras todos los demás estaban de la misma manera. Pegado entre las personas.

-AHHHHHHHHHH ES HAKON WINCHESTER, ES HAKON WINCHESTER -.

Todos nos tensamos al escuchar el grito de una cría de no más de quince años.

-eh... no... soy su hermano gemelo -le contesto Hakon.

Respire hondo.

"calma duque, calma"


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Vamos no os desaniméis que ya queda menos-.

De nuevo ese mapa infernal y todos los que éramos no podíamos ver bien donde coño estábamos o donde coño íbamos.

Me había puesto unas gafas de sol, unas que eran de Hannival royo años 50 para que no me reconociesen... esto era patético.

Al subir al segundo tren había más gente todavía, tanta que casi podía notar los pezones de las tetas de la rubia que iba pegada a mi espalda. Troy me sonrió con malicia desde la otra esquina y vocalizó las palabras "Se-lo-diré-a-Xinia"-.

Miré a las colegialas que había a su alrededor y vocalicé.

"Se-lo-diré-a-mi-hija"-.

Él se encogió de hombros y miró a Hannival, sentado en uno de los asientos y rodeado de chicas que lo miraban expectantes, esto parecía el principio de una película porno en la que se lo montaban en el metro, esto era patético, PATÉTICO.

El móvil me sonó y me las ingenié para cogerlo.

-Hola- dije-.

-Hola Hakon- era la voz de Xinia-.

-Hola nena ¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien... ¿y tú?-.

-Estoy en el metro...-.

-Disculpe...- dijo la rubia de los pezones erizados poniéndose frente a mi mucho más pegada a mi cuerpo, intenté alejarme pero no podía, la gente me asfixiaba-.

-¿QUIÉN ERA ESA?- alejé el móvil con gesto de dolor, me había quemado el tímpano del grito-.

-Estoy... estoy en el metro y era una mujer que...- me detuve al ver las manos de la chica bajar por mis caderas, me tensé al momento-.

Troy avanzó con facilidad entre la multitud y se puso a mi lado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Rapuncel?- dijo-.

-Joder... si, la necesito- dije en voz baja pero Xinia me escuchó-.

-AYUDA PARA QUE ¿QUE COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO?-.

-No estoy...-.

-QUE TE JODAN HAKON! QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO Y PORQUE EL DE LOS TATUAJES TE ESTÁ AYUDANDO-.

Troy apartó a la rubia de un manotazo y la miró de mala manera.

Se puso delante de mí y respiró hondo.

-Solo me estaba toqueteando y...-.

-TOQUETEANDO EL QUE!-.

-Tío se escucha desde aquí- dijo en voz baja Dominic riendo por lo bajo- mi prima te mata-.

-Xinia relájate-.

-ESTARÉ RELAJADA CUANDO ESTÉS AQUÍ PORQUE TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR, AHORA ME TENGO QUE IR-.

-¿Ir donde?-.

-ESO ES ASUNTO MÍO-.

-XINIA! NI SE TE OCURRA COLGA...-.

Me colgó.

Me guardé el móvil y miré a V que estaba en el otro extremo luchando por mantenerse de pie ya que un grupo de mujeres se sostenían a él.

-NO ESPERABA MORIR DE ESTA MANERA COÑO-dijo V alejándose de esas mujeres-.

-¿Oye... y Blasco?- dije-.

-BLASCO- lo llamó Vladimir pero no contestó-.

-MIERDA SE HA QUEDADO EN LA OTRA PARADA-.

-Hay que volver- dijo Hannival-.

-¿Y si robamos un coche?- dijo Troy-.

-No cabemos en uno, tendríamos que coger tres y es un cantazo-.

-Ya...- dijo respirando hondo-.

-Vale pues... volvamos- dijo Duque-.

Mi primo y su manía de no llevar móvil.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Respire hondo. Esto ya me estaba hartando, era la verdad.

Quería irme de este puto metro, pero ahora mismo. Aparte el idiota de Blasco se perdió, y ahora todos estábamos buscándolos y preguntando a las personas si habían visto a un tío medio raro con barba.

Eso sí, todos los demás preguntaban porque en cuando me miraban a mí se hacían para atrás y solo negaban.

-quiero irme -dijo Hannival por lo bajo -

-no puedes -.

-ya lo sé marica -.

Una vez más tuvimos que coger el metro, subirnos con toda esa gente que intentaban pegarse a los demás como moscas. En realidad las mujeres y en cuanto a mí, me veían e intentaban alejarse como si los fuese a comer.

Si solo ellos supieran que el caníbal era Blasco y no yo.

Tuve que reírme a mi pensamiento.

-¿por qué te ríes? -

-por nada -le conteste a Hannival.

-mentirosa, ahora me mientes -.

-calla marica -.

-¡QUE NO SE QUEDE NADIE! -Grito Hakon mientras intentábamos bajar nuevamente en la estación.

El último en salir fue Máximo, que por poco lo dejan sin camisa.

-no quiero volver a tomar el metro nunca más -murmuro mirando a la nada.

Su hermano puso una mano en su hombro dándole su apoyo.

Esperamos a que la gente se fuese poco a poco hasta que no quedo nadie.

Pudimos ver a Blasco, sentando, fumando, mirando al frente.

Hakon se acerco poco a poco.

-por fin has llegado -se quejo Blasco.

-oh, perdone su majestad...-

Blasco se levanto y miro fijamente a su primo.

-lo pensare -.

-idiota, eso era sarcasmo.

-he...no quiero interrumpir -.

Miramos a Rey cuando hablo, a un me preguntaba como mi bella hija pudo terminar con ese hippie que apenas podía leer, y apenas se bañaba.

-¿Esas no son las chicas?

-¿qué coño hace Anny aquí? Hannival.

Respire hondo al ver a Judith.

Ambas tomadas de las manos mirando a todos sitios como si fuera nuevo, y en realidad lo eran.

Las demás fueron aparecieron poco a poco, hasta que ellas nos encontraron a sus maridos con la mirada.

-TROY -Grito mi Judith y agito su brazo saludándome del otro lado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Todas las chicas fueron a los brazos de sus parejas. Yo subí la cremallera de mi chaqueta negra y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón de cuero negro.

Hakon se acercó despacio hacia mí mirándome fijamente.

-Xinia...-.

-Así me llamo- siseé-.

-Joder... oye, yo no tuve nada que ver, una rubia se puso delante de mí en el metro, estábamos muy apretados y ella me tocó...-.

-QUE TE TOCÓ-.

-El pecho y cuando fue más abajo Troy intervino y la echó para atrás, eso fue todo-.

-QUE TE JODAN!-.

-¿Que me jodan?-.

-Si eso dije-.

Me giré dispuesta a salir de allí, le costarían muchos momentos románticos superar el que una asquerosa rubia le tocó.

Me sujetó de la cintura e hizo que me girase, me besó en los labios y me levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Te he echado de menos- susurró y puso su cara en mi cuello- no te enfades conmigo por eso, no fue culpa mía, ya te lo he dicho-.

-Pero...- respiré hondo-.

-Se que estás celosa pero no te enfades conmigo, los enfados déjalos para la cama Xinia-.

Asentí despacio y lo abracé.

**(Pov Atenea)**

Abracé a mi marido y puse bien su traje, él me miraba expectante como siempre, como un adolescente. Lo besé en los labios y acaricié su cabello.

-Así que os habéis perdido-.

-Si... diosa ha sido un infierno casi me violan-.

Arrugué la frente.

-Pero salí de allí-.

-Ajam...-.

-No te enfades- me acercó a su enorme cuerpo y lo abracé-.

-Vale ahora toca salir de aquí- dije-.

-Si...-.

-Yo se que trenes debemos tomar, hemos venido en bus-.

-Vale, te seguimos diosa- dijo tomándome de la mano y besándome los nudillos-.

Asentí y miré el panel, antes trabajaba por aquí y sabía moverme por el metro.

-Vale, tomemos esta línea y después esta- susurré para mí misma-.

Todos me miraban.

-Vamos a tomar la línea que sale en tres minutos, en menos de diez minutos estamos allí-.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

Caminamos hasta el metro y entramos en el vagón que correspondía.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-Hay mucha gente...-murmure y mire hacia mi marido.

-ya se mi niña...- dijo el sujetándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo -sujétate de mi -.

Asentí y lo abrace fuerte fuerte todo lo que pude.

El vagón del metro estaba muy muy lleno.

Las demás estaban por todo el vagón, cada una estaba abraza su marido y ellos la protegían como Hannival hacia conmigo, uno había querido tocarme pero Hannival lo miro mal y ese hombre desapareció.

Pero escuche como Hannival decía que este sería su último día.

Pero no hice caso, Hannival siempre decida lo mismo.

Bese su torso por arriba de su traje, el cual debía decir que le quedaba muy bien. Bastante bien, me gustaba mucho como le quedaba a ropa a mi marido.

El era tan sexy... y era solo mío.

-BAJAMOS AQUÍ -Grito Atenea.

Todos la siguieron.

Hannival me sujeto con fuerza empujando a la gente para poder bajar.

Una vez abajo y cuando la gente comienzo a irse y quedamos solos, todos miramos a Atenea esperando indicaciones.

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba abrazando fuerte muy fuerte a mi Troy mientras salíamos del metro.

Todos respirando hondos aliviados.

-en mi vida quiero tomar el metro de nuevo -dijo Máximo.

-ni yo -se quejo Verio.

-Ahora solo caminamos hasta el hotel unas pocas calles -Dijo Atenea y comenzó a caminar de la mano con su marido.

Cada uno comenzó a seguirlo.

Me abrazo de la cintura y me alzo del suelo, enrede mis piernas en su cadera y bese su mejilla.

Lo abrace con fuerza por el cuello y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-te he echado de menos -murmure.

-y yo cariño -dijo él.

-te quiero mucho mucho -.

-te quiero mucho mucho mucho -.

* * *

**Desde ya gracias por tomarse y leer, como sus comentarios. Un saludo srta morena y valeria vulturi.**


End file.
